


Real Or Just For Show

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Riding, choreography, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: After a little improvisation during the concert, Hyungwon is left wanting more.





	Real Or Just For Show

“Good, that’s good. You’re improving.” Hyungwon told him, pausing the music to give them both a short break. Changkyun stopped to take a breath, panting as he struggled to catch it. He looked concentrated, eyes focused up on the ceiling as he recounted the steps in his head. He was working harder than he usually was learning choreography, making sure each step was tight and perfected. He contrasted with Hyungwon’s looser style, knowing he’d be able to lazily follow his own routine smoothly and still gain reaction. Maybe the dance style was out of Changkyun’s comfort zone, or maybe he was being more serious because the choreographer was Hyungwon. He nodded in response, but didn’t really seem to absorb the compliment.

“It’s looking really good. I promise. Are you ready for the next part?” Hyungwon asked, and Changkyun met his eyes, nodding again. The next steps in the choreography were the parts he had reworked to accommodate Changkyun when they partnered up for the world tour. They decided to perform the dance after their Drake cover, changing up what they had performed in their first few shows. He rewound the music a little bit before the changed dance moves to get them into the flow of the choreography. He waited for Changkyun to give him the go ahead, giving him a firm nod after stretching his neck.

They were both a bit off as they started, not used to performing the dance in unison. So far, they had developed a routine of Hyungwon showing off the moves, then watching Changkyun repeat them. They pulled themselves together by the time they had to switch their positions, preparing for the new move that would certainly spark a reaction. It was Changkyun who suggested they get closer, calling it the climax of the dance. Hyungwon had only told him how he was going to touch him, this would be their first time doing it to the music. They got into the proper position in front of the mirror, so Hyungwon could see where he wanted to touch. Changkyun mimicked dropping his blazer off his shoulders so the hand could be seen easier.

Hyungwon swiped his hand down Changkyun’s chest to the music, dropping to his thigh to finish the move. Changkyun arched into it, but otherwise kept still to watch the move in the mirror. His eyebrow quirked, lips parted as he paused to breathe. Hyungwon couldn’t help biting his lip, feeling bold at the idea of performing such an intimate moment on stage. After the move, they both stopped the routine, and Hyungwon paused the music again. “You got it?” He asked.

Changkyun wiped the sweat from his upper lip, chuckling nervously. “Yeah, we’ll need to tighten it up a bit more, but I got it.” That made Hyungwon laugh, covering his mouth to hide his grin.

“Want to try it again?” Changkyun made a noise of affirmation, and Hyungwon adjusted the music to the right spot again. Rather than performing the moves beforehand, Changkyun pulled them both in front of the mirror again by the fabric of Hyungwon’s shirt. He had them much closer than they had been the first time around. They were so close, Hyungwon felt their bodies touch, back against chest. It made his breath catch.

“It’ll be easier if you’re just a little closer,” Changkyun said, lowering his tone so he already deep voice grew deeper. Hyungwon felt exhilarated, unable to help but smile at Changkyun in the mirror. They repeated the move, Hyungwon’s hand brushing down Changkyun’s body more boldly. He watched Changkyun in the mirror, mouth parted and staring intently at the hand swiping down his body. When he touched his thigh, Changkyun moved his hips against the touch, exhaling sharply. They stopped after the move again, but Hyungwon didn’t pull away, keeping his hand firmly on Changkyun’s thigh.

“Do you like it?” He couldn’t help but tease, always enjoying getting a reaction out of Changkyun. He clicked his teeth in response, grinning down at the floor.

“Obviously,” He mumbled, clearing his throat. “What should I do with myself after, I won’t be able to lift my shirt.” That brought Hyungwon back into focus, into his role as choreographer. He pulled away from Changkyun, looking at him as he thought. He suggested he do whatever he felt would be alluring in the moment, as they had that few seconds to pause before the ending moves. Changkyun nodded, keeping his hands in his pockets.

“Can we take it from the top?” Changkyun asked, and Hyungwon nodded, grabbing at Changkyun’s cheek so he would smile again. He didn’t like the awkward air around them. It worked, and Changkyun grinned uncomfortably, rubbing at his cheek after Hyungwon pinched it. If doing the move only a couple of times was making Changkyun this awkward, they’d have to do it a thousand more times to make sure it came out more relaxed. And Hyungwon didn’t mind that one bit.

-

Their performance marked the halfway point of each concert, the last of the subunit performances. They had done the performance a handful of times already, but Hyungwon still felt the thrill as if it were the first time. He loved hearing the cheers from the audience during the sexier moves, and singing along to the song. He enjoyed seeing Changkyun’s confidence on stage when it was just the two of them, the way he subtly changed the choreography to make it more exciting. It was his influence that changed the move when they turn their backs to the audience, changing from a typical shoulder move to running their hands over their own backsides.

It was more exciting each time they did their shared point move, as Changkyun grew more confident, willing to push the boundaries of the dance. He looked amazing in his stage outfit, not expecting it to be as tight as it was. Tipping his head back, arching into it, spreading his legs wider. Hyungwon couldn’t wait to see what he’d do for their upcoming performance.

They’d just finished their cover, lights growing dark so they could set up into first position. Hyungwon winked at Changkyun before the lights came back on, greeted with loud cheers from the audience as the song began. They went through the choreography smoothly, Hyungwon unable to focus on Changkyun as he danced, turned towards the crowd. He let his eyes glaze over, staring out at the never-ending movement of the crowd, light sticks and banners waving around to the music. He let muscle memory take control of his movements, the only thing kept controlled was his facial expression once he remembered all the phones recording their performance.

They reached the part in the choreography, excitement buzzing through him as he stepped behind Changkyun, watching him drop his jacket. He brought his hand out to brush down his chest, scrunching his face with determination. He was shocked that Changkyun grabbed his hand, pulling it down his own body. The screams grew louder as he lowered down to his thigh, warm hand still covering his as he moved down his leg. He felt the hand squeeze before pulling off and stepping away from each other. Hyungwon let himself lick his lips, eyes darkening. He knew it would fit the concept well as he lifted his shirt to tease inches of his stomach. The dance finished after their final moves, collapsing onto the stage floor as the song ended.

They both moved fast to get off stage as the lights darkened again, preparing to cool off and get changed before their next set. There was no time to pause, especially when Hyungwon ran off to wet his hair. He came back out, still not yet changed from his stage outfit. Changkyun was all ready, new clothes on, chugging a water bottle. When he noticed Hyungwon, his mouth twisted in a smirk, still downing his drink. He finally pulled the bottle away when Hyungwon walked up to him.

“You good?” He asked, giving Hyungwon a small smile. He was anything but, energized and flustered. He let his desire show in his eyes, the way he tilted his head slightly and stared at Changkyun. He seemed to melt under the gaze, lips parting and eyebrows lifting. Hyungwon lifted his hand and wiped his thumb over Changkyun’s bottom lip, swiping a drop of excess water that threatened to drip down. He brought the liquid back to his own mouth, sucking the warm droplet off his thumb. Changkyun shivered, eyelids fluttering. Their eyes met again before a staff member came in, encouraging Hyungwon to change. He nodded and quickly ran off to change, looking back at Changkyun, who remained frozen in place. He lifted his hand to his lip where Hyungwon had brushed his thumb, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but grin in triumph. The rest of the concert was successful, full of energy and lots of fans screaming. Hyungwon should have been exhausted by the time everything was finally over and they were driven back to the hotel, but he wasn’t. His mind was completely focused on Changkyun, the way he had touched him on stage, in front of all those people. And with the way he reacted backstage, there was no way he could stay away from him tonight.

When they got back to the hotel, Jooheon mentioned he was going to hang out in Minhyuk and Kihyun’s room, leaving Changkyun alone in their room. Hyungwon was glad for the situation, leaving his own room after washing the concert off his body. He couldn’t help but smile when he found Hyunwoo already passed out on his bed before he snuck out of the room. The hotel room was open when he crossed the hallway, propped open by the lock. He pushed it open, looking around the dark hotel room for Changkyun. Before he could quietly call out, Changkyun stepped out of the bathroom. His face was wet, his hair combed back to prevent it falling onto his damp forehead. He seemed to only be in his bathrobe.

“Was the show not enough?” Changkyun asked quietly, looking Hyungwon up and down. Hyungwon didn’t say anything, shutting the door properly behind him and locking it. Changkyun stared at him intently, pupils dilating.

“Come here.” Hyungwon urges, letting his voice give away how desperate he was, taking one step away from the door. Changkyun didn’t hesitate, pressing his warm body against Hyungwon’s, looping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He tasted like fresh toothpaste, lips cool and wet. Hyungwon moaned into his mouth, gripping Changkyun’s hips and feeling how he arched up onto his tiptoes to even out the height difference. He kissed back eagerly, pulling him closer. He didn’t want them to stay so close to the door, coaxing Changkyun to move towards his bed. He didn’t know how much time they had to be properly together, and though he didn’t want to, they had to be quick.

“Do you have…in here?” he asked between kisses, and Changkyun hummed in affirmation. They made their way over to Changkyun’s bed, the sheets already messed up since they got back to their rooms. Changkyun pushed him onto the bed, making Hyungwon shift himself properly, propped up against the pillows. Changkyun’s bathrobe rode up and he settled overtop of him, thighs spreading so he could settle into Hyungwon’s lap. He couldn’t help but groan when he confirmed it was all Changkyun was wearing.

He grabbed the belt loosely tied to keep the robe shut, undoing the knot and pulling the piece of fabric out of the loops, tossing it to the side. Changkyun blushed as he was further exposed, the heavy fabric of the robe slipping down his shoulders. It reminded Hyungwon of their routine, when he drops his jacket before he’s touched. Hyungwon groaned, pulling Changkyun back in to kiss him hungrily. Changkyun moaned low in his throat, gripping Hyungwon’s t-shirt tightly. Hyungwon pulled away just enough that he could pull the shirt off, tossing it in the same direction as the tie.

Changkyun gasped as Hyungwon pushed his robe open more, pushing it away from his thighs to expose the lower half of his body. He gripped the back of his thighs, pulling him flush against him. Changkyun’s hands roamed over Hyungwon’s chest, pressing his erection against his crotch. He moaned deeply, craving the feeling of Changkyun’s warmth without the constraints of his shorts. “Can I ride you?” Changkyun panted, and Hyungwon let out an embarrassing groan before nodding excessively. He saw Changkyun’s sloppy grin as he turned his head away and completely removed his robe, letting it slip off the bed to join the pile of clothes.

He got off Hyungwon’s lap, walking over to the other side of the room to rummage through his bag. That gave Hyungwon the opportunity to finish undressing, slipping his shorts and underwear off in one smooth move. He sighed in relief, looking back up to see Changkyun getting back onto the bed, sitting back in his lap. He sat up on his knees over him, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, other hand gripping Hyungwon’s thigh for leverage. Hyungwon reached out to hold him steady by his hips as he reached behind himself. He gave no vocal reaction as he started to finger himself, eyelids fluttering shut and his mouth parting in a silent moan.

Hyungwon gripped Changkyun’s hips, feeling them twitch against the movement of his fingers, his thighs tensing against his sides. He pulled one hand back to push his bangs out of his eyes, letting it drop between his legs afterwards, unable to help himself. He wrapped his hand around his cock, groaning at the sensation, pumping it lazily as he watched Changkyun. His lip was caught between his teeth as he quickly added in more fingers. Hyungwon stared at his chest as he panted, eyes lowering down his body to his erection.

“Like what you see?” Changkyun’s voice was rougher, exhaling with a chuckle. Hyungwon tightened his hand around his cock, letting out a soft moan as his answer. He removed his hand from himself to smooth down Changkyun’s body, feeling him arch into it. He felt Changkyun’s cock twitch at his touch as he curled his fingers around it, giving it a few light pumps. That made Changkyun moan, the movement of his own hand stopping as he pulled his fingers out. He reached down and used the excess lube that dripped down his hand to slick up Hyungwon, making him arch up and gasp. Changkyun smirked, shifting himself closer and lining Hyungwon up with his body.

He paused, looking back up at Hyungwon. He licked his lips, swallowing. Hyungwon blinked in shock, holding his gaze and leaning closer so their faces were inches apart. He felt Changkyun’s breath against his cheek, shaky with nerves and anticipation. Hyungwon couldn’t help pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, trying to relax him. It seemed to work, feeling him exhale smoothly, slowly lowering his body and sinking down onto Hyungwon. He moaned, louder than he intended, Changkyun shaking against him as he bottomed out.

“Oh god…” Hyungwon grunted, using all his willpower to keep still. Changkyun shifted against him, gripping Hyungwon’s shoulders and circling his hips to get used to the feeling. He let Changkyun control the pace, making sure he was comfortable. He couldn’t help groaning out his name as he finally moved, lifting off his erection almost completely before slamming back down. Hyungwon cursed under his breath, taking in the sight as Changkyun slowly built a rhythm. He closed his eyes as he moved up and down Hyungwon’s cock, breath ragged and face screwing up with concentration. Hyungwon enjoyed the sight, but the pace was too slow. He waited patiently for Changkyun to change the rhythm, but he kept a consistent speed.

Hyungwon waited until he dropped back down before thrusting up to meet his movement. Changkyun gasped, and Hyungwon gripping his hips tightly to encourage him to circle them. Changkyun broke out in a loud moan, only getting louder as he ground down against Hyungwon’s cock. Hyungwon groaned, thrusting up into him deeply. Changkyun moved against him, flicking his well trained hips expertly. Hyungwon panted against him, digging his nails into Changkyun’s skin.

“Faster…” Changkyun mumbled, already grinding down against him at a quicker pace. Hyungwon obliged, hands sliding up his body as he moved faster against him. He gripped his waist, feeling his muscles tighten as he moved. With the increased speed, he also became rougher, making Changkyun bounce on top of him. He seemed to enjoy it, tipping his head back and getting louder. The hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders slid up into his hair, gripping it tightly. Hyungwon hissed at the sensation, shocked at how good it felt.

Changkyun lowered his head back down, panting through parted lips, face twisted in pleasure. Heat pooled in Hyungwon’s stomach, making him moan roughly. “Fuck, I’m…” He grunted, cut off by another moan when Changkyun grinded roughly against him. He’d meant it to be a warning, to allow him to get Changkyun to come first, not for him to. He moaned pathetically, cock throbbing, and he closed his eyes. He was failing to keep composed, panting loudly. He reached between them to stroke Changkyun’s cock to try and get him to lose control with him. Changkyun cried out, staring at his hand as he hastily pumped, tensing up on top of him. The way he flicked his hips, staring down between their bodies with desperate eyes made Hyungwon break first. He came with a broken moan, eyes squeezing shut and hips lifting.

He kept his hand rhythmic, making Changkyun gasp and come soon after him, tensing up and trembling against him. Hyungwon tried to catch his breath, waiting until Changkyun relaxed against him before lifting him off his lap. He pushed his damp bangs from his eyes as Changkyun got off the bed, going into the bathroom to properly clean up. Hyungwon checked to make sure the sheets were clean, trying to keep his sticky hand and stomach from touching the bed.

Changkyun came back with a wet hotel cloth, wiping Hyungwon clean with an awkward expression. He leaned over to put the damp cloth on the side table, gasping when Hyungwon kissed his head. Changkyun stayed in place, staring at Hyungwon and blinking in thought. Hyungwon waited patiently for him to speak.

“Do you wanna get food?” He asked dumbly, making Hyungwon burst out laughing. Changkyun grinned back in embarrassment before breaking out into giggles with him.

“Yeah, sure. Get dressed.” Hyungwon replied, sliding off the bed and searching in the pile for his clothes.

As he pulled his clothes back on, glancing up to see Changkyun dig through his bag, he couldn’t help remembering the concert they’d completed just hours before. The way Changkyun’s body moved as he danced, pressed against Hyungwon. He liked the way Changkyun felt against him. After each performance, when they’d come back out on stage, the members would loudly praise how sexy they were dancing. Hyungwon grinned to himself, they had no idea how sexy they could get, way more than just for show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This is not part of my writing every Monsta X pairing challenge, as I've already written Changkyun/Hyungwon before(refer to "Do It Better"). But I couldn't resist writing another oneshot based on their choreo, this time for the 'How Long' performance on their world tour. These two and their dancing are going to kill me. Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
